Subordinate Robes
by NeverLoveAnother
Summary: Students are stunned when Draco Malfoy, pureblood extraordinaire walks in wearing Subordinate Robes proclaiming he's going to be choosing a Dominant.What happens when Harry Potter chooses him instead of waiting to be chosen. Taken over from aurora2582
1. Chapter 1

Note!: I don't own Harry Potter!

1. Chapter 1

I Need A Dominant!

Draco Malfoy had always been the centre of attention for proud purebloods but when he walked in dressed in ceremonial robes with his eyes down cast he set new standards.

For Draco Malfoy was Slytherin Prince and as domineering as a seventeen year old got. Why then, mused the purebloods at Hogwarts, was he dressed in the ceremonial robes meant for a subordinate male looking for a dominant partner?

Draco was dressed in a long flowing sleeveless silk coat that fastened from mid chest to mid thigh with a single thick belt of woven silver fibers cinching it to show a generously curved hip and waist then fell open at the chest and leg. It was split from hip to floor in the sides and probably showed off a lot more of the Slytherin's slim legs than was decent.

Beneath it he wore tight silver grey boots that rose above his knee and on his right hand he wore a slim silver ring linked to a chain which in turn linked to a thin bracelet around his wrist.

Striding the length of the room slim pale skinned legs flashed as he swept towards his seat in the stunned silence of the hall.

"Varistay, Mondreda, Belasta, Vortigue." Spoke the cold tones of the potions master from where he sat. He seemed the only one unsurprised by the event. Even the Muggle born's had caught on to this not being a normal occurrence.

"What was that all about?" Harry Potter asked a gaping Ron Weasley as the red heads gaze followed the blonde's movement in stunned silence.

"I can't believe he would do that." Hermione gaped from the other side of him and reckoning he'd get a more useful explanation there Harry turned to regard the girl instead of his red headed friend.

"What?" He demanded. "What do the robes mean?!" Hermione gaped for a few seconds then seemed to gather her wits and turned to the brunette with a frown.

"Don't you read anything?!" She demanded. Harry scowled.

"Where exactly was I supposed to read about _this _occurrence?" He snarled.

"Hogwarts A History of course!" She sighed. Harry growled low in his throat.

"I have never, and will never, read Hogwarts A History!" He snapped. "Please explain." There was a whine in that now and she sighed as if she felt very much put upon.

"The robes mean that Draco is gay, and is advertising himself as a subordinate partner in a possible relationship." At Harry's blank look she groaned. "He wants to be a sub in a gay relationship so he's wearing the robes to show he is willing to commit to a long term relationship with anyone who he likes enough to let dominate him." Harry's eyes went wide as she continued to explain.

"So he wants to be bonded as a sub?" He gaped ten minutes later. Hermione sighed again and nodded. Throughout the hall people were still eyeing the blond speculatively and a few had a look of consideration in their eyes that Harry wasn't sure he liked.

"So anyone can claim the right to court him as a Dominant?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"As long as they're male."

"Obviously." Harry drawled rolling his eyes. "So explain. What do you have to do to show you're interested?" She raised an eyebrow but explained anyway.

"… so it's all up to the claimant to show he can be a strong yet loving and protecting Dominant. They only have a week to prove it then Draco will either chose or begin a new week." She shrugged. "I doubt there will be many who offer to dominate him though. He's too dominant himself for there to be many who possibly _could_ force him to be submissive." Harry nodded absently.

"Uhuh," He said rising and heading out. Half way down the hall he passed the blond who had also chosen to leave. Having to dodge round him he ignored him until the Slytherin caught his arm and pulled him flush against his chest with a smirk. Glancing up the shorter boy had to tilt his head to meet the Gryffindor's eyes.

Leaning in close to the brunettes chin he rose up on his toes to bring his lips close to the boy's ear and whispered.

"Not going to try and dominate me Potter?" He sneered loud enough for the hall to hear while using his hold on the boys elbow and shoulder to flex his body against the Gryffindor's. Throughout the hall people stopped and stared to watch this unusual situation and to see if the Gryffindor would explode. Smirking down at the boy Harry brought a swift hand up to his throat and forced his chin up to meet a brutal and punishing kiss as he ravaged the boy's mouth. Strong sweeps of his tongue and tiny nips left the Slytherin panting before Harry placed a final sharp nip on the corner of his bottom lip before backing away with a perfect sneer as the blond staggered and caught himself on his bodyguard's wrist.

"Dominating enough for you Malfoy?" The brunette tossed back then walked away leaving the hall in stunned silence.

"Hell yeah," the blond whispered breathlessly. Before staggering out trying to gain his breath.

The second the pair was out of the door the great hall exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Ron Weasley erupted.

"Mr. Weasley!" Came McGonagall's reprimand from the head table, though she too seemed a little breathless.

"Holy shit that was hot!" Exclaimed another voice.

"HERMIONE!" Ron said again.

HarryDracoHarryDraco

I seriously hope I do this story justice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Shopping

-1Shopping!

Harry Potter strode from the hall like a man on a mission, and indeed he was. Pulling his invisibility cloak from his bag he hit the bag in inappropriate broom cupboard then raced down the hall way to the statue of the humpback witch. Opening the secret passage he slid down the stone slide and continued to run towards Hogsmead at full tilt.

By the time the boy reached the cellar of the sweet shop he was panting and taking a minute to catch his breath he whipped the cloak around himself then climbed up the stairs and out of the shop into the street. Keeping the cloak on in case of passing teachers or officials he headed for Gladrags. The highest quality clothes shop in Hogsmead.

"Hello Mr. Potter," Greeted the middle aged witch who ran the shop. "Shouldn't you be in classes?" She frowned. He shrugged.

"I've got the morning off." He lied smoothly. She smiled at that and ushered him in to the back of the store.

"So what are you after?" She asked cheerily. He grinned meekly and blushed at the question though.

"An entire wardrobe." he replied. "All the way down to the socks." Her smile widened at that and she instantly began taking measurements of every possible width and length and breadth Harry could name. And a few he couldn't.

Three hours later Harry stepped out of the shop bag-less and over six hundred galleons lighter. The owner had promised delivery of the specially made items that afternoon. How she could make them all in that time he had no idea but he wasn't complaining.

Wizarding clothes dealt with he shrunk his invisibility cloak and put the handkerchief sized cloth in a pocket before apparating to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello Tom," He greeted cheerfully as if he had every right to be away from Hogwarts. The man raised an eyebrow but quickly got over the shock when Harry produced his wallet.

"I'm on O.O.P business." He murmured, knowing the man was linked to the Order Of the Phoenix and would keep it quiet about his presence if he thought it was connected to Dumbledore.

The man nodded and gave the seventeen year old a shot of whiskey which he paid for with a fifty galleon piece and refused the change. Nodding the barman wandered off and Harry slipped out into Muggle London. Catching a cab to central London he entered the large Armani store with a bit of trepidation. Instantly a tall, slim graying man swept up to him.

"Mr. Potter." He greeted. Suppressing his surprise Harry nodded with a smile and let the man lead him to get a wide selection of shirts, shoes and underwear.

"From your account?" The man asked when they were finished.

"Yes," Harry replied having gathered that the man was a wizard and worked for the original Armani Wizard part of the store that did not cater to Muggles.

"Your discretion would be welcome." He murmured to the older wizard and got an affronted look in return. Smiling an apology to the man Harry wandered out with the promise that his purchases would also be delivered by the time he returned to Hogwarts.

For another three hours Harry scoured Muggle London and its various Wizarding shops for clothes, shoes, accessories and toiletries all from a variety of Gucci, FCUK, La'costte, Armani and other high quality stores that he found along the way.

Finally he came across a Wizarding salon in the centre of Kings Road and decided to have his hair done.

It took an hour and a quarter and a hundred or so Galleons but when Harry Potter walked back into Hogsmead dressed in black jeans, a form fitting black silk shirt and matching black shoes people's heads turned. His naturally raven black hair was spiked into a just-shagged look and tipped in Slytherin green which was admirably set off by his sparkling emerald green eyes. He had got them fixed at magical opticians named See No Evil, See Naught At All. After all it had been down Knockturn Alley, but the twins had recommended it so he hadn't been overly worried.

Around his throat however lay the pride of his trip. A slim black dagger of a snake lay coiled about his throat asleep in the warmth of his skin and shirt collar. Her name was Merg and she was a Magical Black Mamba. With many different types of venom she could choose between putting you to sleep and never letting you wake up.

Ignoring the glances he got Harry slipped into an alley and wrapped his invisibility cloak around him before slipping back into the cellar of the candy shop where he picked up several bags of sweets he liked leaving a small pile of gold behind to pay for his purchases without facing all the questions upstairs.

Back in the tunnel he shed his cloak and wandered towards the school slowly thinking about the day he had spent shopping.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Well here you go! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Breakfasts

Harry Potter stepped into the great hall a changed man, for that's what he looked like. A man. Maybe he had realized that his look wasn't the best. Maybe he had realized he needed something's and Dudley's cast off weren't the way to go.

He had left his tired familiar on his bed in Gryffindor tower and descended the stairs alone to go to dinner. Walking into the hall he heard people gasp at his new appearance. Over at the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy cheered loudly in sarcasm.

"Well if that's what one kiss from me does to a fashion disaster maybe I should give out kisses more often. The world would be a much prettier place." He called.

"You hardly gave the kiss Malfoy," Harry replied unconcerned as he strode towards his place at Gryffindor table. "I think you'll find I took it." Blushing the blond growled low in his throat but didn't reply. Counting the point his Harry continued on to his place with the Gryffindor's.

"What the hell happened to you mate!?" demanded an irate Ron Weasley. "What did you go kissin' Malfoy for this morning!?"

"Honestly Ron," Hermione scolded. "He's been missing the whole day and that's the first thing you have to know?!" Grinning meekly Ron shrugged.

"Now Harry, "Hermione started turning to her friend. "Where have you been all day!?"

"Shopping." He replied grinning.

"Shopping?!" Hermione demanded shocked as Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yep," Harry replied and selected a dish of chicken curry from the multitude of plates and bowls in front of him.

"And you went where exactly?!" She demanded.

"London." He shrugged. She sprang from her seat with a shriek of outrage.

"LONDON!?" she yelled. "You went to London!? Without telling anyone!? Without taking an _adult_?!" Apparently this was the biggest outrage in Hermione's book and as her rant had been by far loud enough to spread to the head table Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Are you trying to get me expelled?!" He hissed. Blushing she sat down quickly and apologized.

"You should have at least let someone know where you were going." She said adamantly.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied dismissively as his gaze wandered. "I'll tell you next time. I've got to go." Standing suddenly he rushed out of the hall at a graceful half run and disappeared up the stairs. Huffing Hermione returned to her meal muttering about rebellious boys ending up in trouble.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

It was class the next day before Draco saw Harry again after the dinner incident with Hermione. He had to admit the Gryffindor looked good.

"You scrub up well Potter," He jeered as the Gryffindor stepped into the room with that seductive lilt to his step that Draco had never managed to copy. Not that he would copy Potter of course, he scolded himself.

"Thanks Malfoy," The boy replied distractedly. Not used to being ignored by the bigger boy Draco huffed.

"Like I meant it as a compliment," he sniffed with a toss of his head as the other boy wandered back out of the room to retrieve his bag.

"Hey Ferret," Ron jeered cheerily. "Still looking for someone to spank your ass?!" He laughed.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "It's a very old and respectable tradition." Draco nodded sharply agreeing with her.

"Thank you Granger," He replied, sneering at the red head as if to say 'I told you so'.

"Oh, I wasn't sticking up for you Malfoy." Hermione stated. "I was just defending the tradition your taking part in." Pinking Draco sneered at her and she walked off to her seat.

"So Malfoy?" Ron whispered loud enough for every one to hear. "Any one offered to love, protect and discipline?!"

"Not yet, but your own Dominant just came in so you better watch your mouth, wouldn't want Potter to take you over his knee now would we?" He smirked as Ron gaped in fury. Stepping up behind his friend Harry raised a curious eyebrow.

"Problem?" He inquired. Ron hissed in frustration and stormed off so Harry turned the curious look on the responsible party who shrugged his innocence.

"Not going to stick up for your sub Potter?" he asked meaning Ron. Harry smirked and cocked his head over his shoulder at the red head.

"Ron, stop bothering Malfoy." He reprimanded then turned back to the blond. "Happy?" he asked. The Slytherin could only nod as his mouth fell open in shock.

Smirking Harry strode to his seat just as Snape came in. Seeing his prize pupil staring at Harry in shock he snapped out a ten point reduction from Gryffindor's points on reflex.

"No," Draco blurted as soon as the points had been taken. Snape's eyebrows came up at that.

"Problem Mr. Malfoy?" he asked politely. Draco blanched as he realized he'd spoken aloud.

"Eh," he paused. Draco could literally feel his cheeks turning scarlet. "Potter didn't do anything sir." he said meekly. "He was just playing Dom and sticking up for me and it surprised Me." he stated quietly. Lost for words Snape coughed and turned to the board in a flurry.

"Do not let your silly involvement in this tradition intrude on the lessons Mr. Malfoy." he said finally. Nodding Draco slid down in his seat as the whole class gaped at him.

"Well," Harry muttered in shock. "That was unexpected." Snape snapped his wand at Goyle who was preparing to through a firecracker into Neville's boiling cauldron.

"Ten points from Slytherin Mr. Goyle. And detention with Flitch Ms. Brown!" Snap said as he swirled around to face giggling Lavender brown. He smirked as he saw the small smile drip off her face.

"Now are we ready to work or are we going to act like immature children all day!" Every one scrambled to take out there supplies as words began showing on the wall.

'Ahh fear I love the smell of it in the morning.' Snape thought as he sat at his desk. 'Now if only I could get fired.'

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Well there's another one I'm in the process of rewriting them though they don't seem to change that much. Twist and turns ahead! R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5 Pleasurable Potions

-1Pleasurable Potions

"Pair up!" Snape shouted. Smirking Harry rose and slid into the seat on the very back row.

"What are you doing Potter?" The blond demanded, sliding across to the opposite edge of his seat from the brunette. Inclining his body to show off a strong chest and lithe limbs Harry sat at ease, legs splayed in relaxation. Eyeing the brunette suspiciously Draco sank back into his seat but refused to relax or lean back.

"I'm not going to hex you." The Gryffindor muttered well humouredly. Draco raised an eyebrow but kept his peace.

"What's this all about Potter?" he sighed, slouching back in defeat, he'd had a hard enough time from Gryffindor's that found his robes funny or disgusting. Extending a hand Harry pillowed his shoulder from a sharp smack on the seat back. Flinching at the touch Draco leant back slower this time and let the other boy retrieve his hand.

"I want to try out for your robes." Harry whispered out of the side of his mouth as he watched their professor write up the potion they would make that morning.

"You what?!" Draco hissed in shock. Harry smirked and slipped a hand under the table. Sitting back leisurely he sat a palm on the Slytherin's knee and chuckled smugly when the boy stiffened.

Sliding his hand under the table surreptitiously Draco made an attempt to pull the Gryffindor's hand from his thigh, but with a quick flick of his wrist Harry placed the Slytherin's hand beneath his own and wound his fingers through the blondes securely. Stiffening further Draco tried to pull his hand back up above the table.

"Tut, tut, tut," Harry scolded quietly. "I've proved I can defend you. I've proved I can Dominate you, I will prove I can love and provide for you but Hermione said I had to prove I could pleasure you too so we'll go with that one."

"You're not my type." The blond hissed petulantly.

"How quiet can you be?" Harry replied.

"Touch me and I swear to god they'll hear me in Hogsmead." he threatened.

"Oh, so you're a screamer." Harry mused. Blushing frantically the blond snarled under his breath.

"Like you'll ever find out." He snapped.

"Oh, I intend to." the other teenager replied and slipped their joined hands under the edge of the blondes silver silk coat.

"Potter" He growled. "Don't you dare!" Loosening his fingers a little Harry massaged a circle in the supple skin of the blondes flesh. Muscles tightened beneath his fingertips as the Draco struggled not to react to the touch.

Gradually the brunette worked higher up under Draco's coat until he reached the v in his legs where a thick, heavy cock lay half hard and altogether interested. Feeling his own cock harden at the touch of silken smooth skin beneath his finger tips Harry put aside his own arousal and focused on giving the blond as much pleasure as he could.

With a small charm of wandless magic he loosened the bottom two buttons on the silky coat and watched as the Slytherin's cheeks pinked and his lips parted slightly. Sliding down the seat a few inches he slouched in his seat out of view of the class in case any of them turned around.

"Don't fight it." Harry whispered soothingly. Growling Draco scrunched his eyes up and clenched his thighs making Harry chuckle as it only served to harden the Slytherin's cock further.

Taking their joined hands Harry placed the Slytherin's palm on his rapidly hardening cock and watched as he flinched at the intimate touch.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Sorry it's so short but that's how it was originally. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Completion

-1Completion

"Relax," he murmured. Draco's eyes fluttered open weakly as his cock was stroked to full mast.

"I hate you," he muttered.

"That was pathetic." Harry replied and flicked his thumb over the sensitive head making the blond gasp lightly. Chuckling Harry cast a wandless silencing charm so the blond could be as noisy as he wanted.

However, he didn't tell Draco that. A second more complicated charm and the entire class could have looked round but would only have seen both boys writing notes or listening attentively as the glamour took hold. Chuckling Harry removed his hand from the Slytherin's thighs and caught him round the waist pulling him onto his lap forcibly as the boy's relaxed muscles tried, and failed, to fight the hold. Settling the boys arse across his thighs at an angle he slid down the seat a little to let the Slytherin cushion his side on his chest. Crumpling under the once more stroking hand Draco whined pitifully.

"Potter!" He hissed feebly fighting the hold Harry's left hand kept on his joined wrists.

"You know you don't want to fight it." Harry replied then hardened his tone like the good dominant he really was.

"Enough Draco!" he snapped and the boy went rigid in his lap in an instinctive response to the order from the teen acting as his dominant for now.

"No more fighting! Lean back and enjoy It." that was an order and Draco's whirling mind settled on the one and only possible response. Obedience.

"Good boy." Harry soothed when the slim frame relaxed against him. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" he chuckled while wanking the other boy off slowly.

"Please…" Draco panted wriggling. Not expecting him to have given up so easily Harry was stunned by just how subordinate Draco Malfoy appeared to be. He was panting and pleading already and begging his dominant like a true bonded sub.

"I don't know…" Harry scolded. "I don't think you deserve it after putting up a fight." he stated.

"Please…" the boy panted clutching wildly at Harry's arm. "Please, Harry, please." Hearing his name from those lips as the Slytherin babbled in a pleasured and delirious panic for release was enough to encourage the Gryffindor however and he brought the boy to completion quickly, cradling him as he came and cleaning him off with a wandless charm and soothing words as he trembled in exhaustion and raw emotional conflict.

'Holy shit that was hot!' Draco thought as he tried to catch his breath. 'He really wants to do this it isn't some plot to use me. I, I think he may actually care…" Draco sighed heavily as he felt Harry's strong hands roam over his back. He jumped slightly as Harry began to speak not stopping his movements as he felt Draco's heart beat slowly come down.

"Damn Potter why did you do that?" Draco said as he Harry gently let go of Draco's wrist.

"Seemed like fun?" Harry said. Draco smiled a little at the rumbling in Harry's chest but was concealed by Harry's chest, which Draco came to find was much defined.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Well I have nothing left to say other than REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Acceptance

-1Acceptance 

"So now what do I have to prove?" Harry murmured into the Slytherin's hair.

"I've done Dominance, I've done protection, and I've been doing strength for years. Love will be hard. I'll have to show I can provide for you yes? And that I can treat you right and not abuse the position." Listening to the Gryffindor's musings Draco realized that he really did want to try out for Draco's need of a dominant, and even more surprising Draco found himself slithering to the ground to kneel at the boys feet, head bowed in supplication and an show of early acceptance of the dominance.

Glancing down Harry recognized the show for what it was and smiled as he removed the glamour's and charms from around them. It wasn't until a couple of minutes later that Snape turned and noticed the new position. His mouth promptly fell open in shock.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing on the floor Draco?!" He gaped. Instantly every head turned to stare at the blond whose head was still lowered in deference to his possible dominant. Harry growled low in his throat as the blond tensed at the instant attention.

"I would appreciate you not staring quite so blatantly at my subordinate!" he snapped and faces rose to him before turning away in embarrassment. Reaching out a hand Harry slipped slender fingers under the blondes loose jaw length hair and petted his neck soothingly with a swish of his thumb.

"Mr. Potter," Snape replied to the Gryffindor testily and hesitantly. "As Draco's do…" he gulped. "As Draco's Dominant… you may order his subservience and banish him to the floor, however, it is not appropriate for this class. If you would allow him to rise?" it was obvious Snape couldn't actually order his favorite students Dominant to let him sit but he could subtly threaten a painful death if it was not allowed. Obviously unfazed Harry turned Draco's head to him with a murmured call.

"Would you like to rise or are you happy there?" He asked already knowing the reply.

"I'm happy here sir." Draco replied meekly. Harry nodded.

"Call me Harry." He added then turned to Snape.

"If you would allow me to attend to Draco's comfort by my side on the floor sir I will allow him to stay there." he stated making it obvious he would do it either way. Snape growled but waved a hand. Pulling his wand Harry conjured a large wicker basket vaguely resembling a Muggle dog bed and proceeded to line it with silk cushions of black and silver with an odd Slytherin green one.

A large white rabbit fur comforter also appeared and Harry waved a hand to invite the Slytherin to curl in the hollow of soft pillows and warm fur. With a delight in his eyes Harry had never seen before the blond stretched then curled neatly with his head pillowed in his hands as he gazed up at the Gryffindor in surprised happiness. Not when he was looking of course.

Nodding in satisfaction at the show of contentment Harry returned to the potions and was surprised when the Slytherin rose and asked permission to get the ingredients for him. He wouldn't have been surprised had the boy obeyed an order to fetch them but the fact that he asked permission of his own free will and incentive made Harry hopeful. Inclining himself in a small bow the tiny blond hurried to fetch his Dominants ingredients for him and was pleased when the suggestion granted praise.

"Oh and Draco?" Harry asks motioning for Draco to come closer.

"Yes sir." Draco said kneeling before Harry. Harry leaned in his chair to whisper in Draco's ear.

"You answer to no one but me. Do you understand? If need be use anything you know to protect your self." Draco only nodded and looked up into Harry's bright green eyes.

"I mean it Draco no one, not Dumbledore, not Snape, not even your own mother. Am I clear?" Harry said with a leveling gaze.

"Yes sir, crystal." He said as Harry sent him off to gather the ingredients.

He slid down the centre isle gracefully and entered the store room with a pleased feeling in his gut as he ran into a couple of Gryffindor's he recognized as Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Ignoring the boys he stopped before he actually came near enough to be noticed and fetched the dragon's blood that was needed before seeking out the other things. He was half done when the two friends spotted him.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

A little different from the original but I could live with the fact of having Ron be so horrible. I love Ron too much to do that. Sorry Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Obedience to the Point Of Pain

-1Obedience to the Point Of Pain

Stepping forward the Gryffindor backed the Slytherin up against a shelf before poking him harshly in the chest.

"What do you think you're doing with Harry?!" Dean demanded. Draco was fit to burst out in giggles at the boys demanding tone. Since Harry had claimed him his order from Harry had kicked in and fighting for himself against the boys friends definitely came into effect. He was let off the hook for the minute by Seamus jumping into the conversation with a warning to the dark hared boy.

"If Harry catches you picking on his sub you're for it Dean." He hissed quietly trying to pull the taller boy away. Turning grateful eyes on the sandy haired Irishman he slipped out a small smile. The boy shrugged.

"I'm a Dom myself." He said honestly. "If I caught him having a go at Neville I'd quite happily castrate him."

"I like Neville." Dean stated tightly. "This maggot shouldn't be anywhere near Harry. Dirty little Death Eater whore!" He growled. Fury swept through Draco but he held onto it for the moment waiting to see weather or not the hot headed boy would do anything.

He doubted Harry would mind him cursing his best friend into the next millennium. Dean grinned at him suddenly as he realized the blond either wouldn't or couldn't react.

Seamus was still tugging on his arm but he shrugged him off. Advancing on the blond he pinned him further up against the shelf as he just looked at the smirking black boy.

"Stupid little wanker," He sneered. "No one wanted you so you try to seduce Harry! Well Harry's one my friend's and I'm his friend so your loyalty should reflect in me too." He smirked. "On your knees Malfoy." Draco only laughed at the boy's confidence as he pushed the taller boy to the floor.

"Too bad Harry already told me that I was to obey him and only him huh?" Draco said as he sent the boy flying out of the storage closet.

Seamus rushed over to Draco when the blonde slumped against the wall. "Draco are you okay do you want mo to go get Harry?" He said helping the blonde boy to stand straight.

"No don't get Harry he'll be mad I have to defend my self." Draco said as he straightened his clothes. Harry was in the storage room faster than you could say shit.

"Draco are you okay?" He said grabbing the blonde and holding him tightly to him.

"Yes but I have to finish him like you ordered I have to defend myself." Harry nodded his head and let go of Draco.

"But what happened?" Harry turned his gaze to Seamus who was still standing in the closet.

"I'll tell you Harry. Draco you should do what Harry said." Draco nodded his head and headed out of the closet. Harry and Seamus close behind.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Well that certainly is a turn around!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Serpents Wrath

-1A Serpents Wrath

Draco came from the room and said a spell though no one could hear it. Harry's eyes widen as he realized what spell Draco had used when purple flames erupted from his wand. Dean crumpled to the floor holding his chest. Draco fell to his knees in the passage way to the closet and placed his head in his hands.

To say Harry was mad at Dean was the understatement of the year. He was livid, 'How dare that slimy ball of fertilized shit touch my Draco!' Harry screamed in his mind as he approached dean.

"You sick fuck!" Harry Potter snarled as he grabbed Dean's shirt and slammed his one time friend up against a wall wand no where to be seen as his innate wild magic flared and crackled in a halo around him. He never even noticed the soft golden cloud lines that reached over to caress the stricken blondes face.

Softening his tone to a breathy whisper Draco had only ever heard once before the brunette fingers constricted on his friend's throat until the wind pipe closed and Dean struggled to breath. Smirking Harry reached down and hovered a hand over the Gryffindor's rapidly softening cock.

"_Immobilius Totalus Phallus_." He murmured and instantly the Gryffindor's cock fell limp, forever useless. Harry revved back and punched Dean square across the face three times. Stepping away he released the boy and helped the still Shell shocked blond to rise.

Settling the boy behind him Harry backed the dark haired boy off into a corner as he advanced on him.

"What's he done to you Harry!?" Dean demanded as he wheezed blood starting to trickle out the corner of his mouth. Harry snarled softly in utter rage and Draco prayed that his dominant never turned that look on him.

"He's nothing but a vile little Death Eater fuck toy!" Dean snapped enraged. "I bet he'll be great in bed though after all he's had…"

"You'll pay for that one." Harry said calmly as he held a hand over Dean's head. A sickly green light started to drip from his palm. As soon as the light engulfed Dean's whole form he let out a gutting scream. Dean continued to scream until Harry removed his hand from above his head.

"Two hundred points from Gryffindor!" Snap shouted above the whispers and grabbed Dean by the neck of his robes as his eyes narrowed to slits.

"You will be expelled for this Dean Thomas!" He growled. "You could, and if I have anything to do with it, will! Be sent to Azkaban. Rape or attempted rape is a severe charge in the Wizarding world." Dragging the still whimpering boy out the door he flung him out into the hall-way then turned to Harry not caring if the boy hit the wall or not.

"He has need of his Dominant now." He stated softly and with as much care as Harry had ever heard in his voice. He then stormed out dragging the protesting Gryffindor prefect with him to the Headmaster office where Aurors came to collect him soon after. Harry was furious and pulled the Slytherin to his side as he strode from the room in a flurry.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

I rock! I kept with the story line but completely changed the way it went I so rock! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Rules, Comfort and Bedding

-1Rules, Comfort and Bedding Requests

Much to Draco's surprise the Gryffindor did not, as he'd expected, lead him up to the higher floors but deeper into the depths of the castles dungeons. Five minutes later Harry paused in front of a huge portrait of a dark haired man backed by an ebony black basilisk and what appeared to be a cave made of emerald.

"Slytherin Legacy." Harry stated and watched as the man in the portrait bowed low then let his picture swing open. Stepping in Harry felt the blond come behind him and as soon as the picture had closed he swept the Slytherin up into his grasp and felt him sob bitterly.

"I'm sorry," He whispered and Harry froze. Drawing away he eyed the blond critically.

"And what, pray tell, do you have to be sorry for?" He demanded. Draco flinched but Harry wasn't backing down on this one.

"I have embarrassed my self and in the process embarrassed you. I'm sorry." He said meekly as tears tracked down his reddened cheeks. Harry hissed out a curse in parseltongue and captured the blondes chin firmly enough to make him flinch.

Loosening the grip but not releasing him Harry caught the troubled silver eyes with deep emeralds and shredded through the emotions there. Pressing his lips to the blondes harshly enough to raise a gasp he plundered the boys surrendered mouth mercilessly until Draco's knees weakened and he had to support him. Tearing his lips from the blonds Harry caught his throat.

"I told you kneel for no one!" he snarled. "And to not let anyone touch you! I made it an order! You have nothing to be sorry for! Anyone who does try to harm you," He paused. "Answers to me."

Searching his eyes Draco nodded obediently and lowered his gaze.

"Sorry Ha… Sir." He corrected. Harry gaped then chuckled and nudged the blond gently with the end of his nose.

"Call me Harry silly, you sound like you're talking to Snape when you call me sir." Draco smiled then nodded.

"Go on, go sit by the fire." Harry encouraged. "And remember!" He added sternly. "No one touches you! And you obey no one but me!" Draco nodded and swept over to seat himself before the emerald charmed flames that sent up silver sparks. Tracing the path of the magical flames he shifted uncomfortably on the soft yet unforgiving rug.

"Ha…" He gulped then strengthened his voice. "Harry!" Wandering back into the room said boy raised an eyebrow enquiringly and Draco blushed.

"May I have…?" He swallowed again and dropped his gaze. "May I have my basket?" Chuckling Harry re-summoned the requested bed and softened the cushions again with a house-keeping spell caught from Molly Weasley.

"Want anything else baby?" he queried. Draco shook his head while removing his outer robe and moving to curl in the black and emerald cushions. He hesitated as to what to do with the cloak so Harry summoned it and hung it up while gesturing for him to get comfy beside the fire. Almost instantly the blond dosed off among the deep pillows and white fur comforter. With a soft smile Harry cast the high magic spell that would set the transfigured bed into the real world as a set object. That way it would never turn back into its original single cushion form.

When that was done he levitated the sleeping Slytherin and bed to the side of the fire where he would catch the heat but where he could sleep with his back to the wall and his face towards the couch and armchairs before the fire. A flick of the wrist and a small platinum set mother of pearl oval appeared secured to the lip of the basket bearing the sentiment:

_Draco Malfoy_

_Subordinate to Harry James Potter_

In beautifully crafted gold calligraphy.

Sighing lightly he caressed the silver eyed boy with his eyes. How long had it been since Draco had let his Subordinate side out to make him such a willing sub now he had the chance. Hermione had had to set him on the right track but Harry had soon picked up the trail and asked his resident Slytherin portrait dweller all about the tradition, having Salazar Slytherin himself as guardian to the rooms was a good thing Harry mused.

Apparently true subordination in witches and wizards came directly from their magic and soul. Draco truly was a proper magical sub so his magic and soul would instantly configure to try and please his chosen Dominant. He really couldn't look after himself so well anymore and needed someone to protect and cherish him.

He had forsaken his entire role as Slytherin Prince to take up the place of a subordinate partner and Harry planned on letting his Dominant side run free with his little lover. Draco would be shielded, loved and spoilt rotten if Harry had his way.

Turning he strode through the arch that would lead him to the chambers library. Having inherited Slytherin him self's chambers Harry had free run of the most secure suit in Hogwarts. Guarded by a portrait of the young wizard himself the back entrance was the easiest way in even if it was impossible to find unless you knew it was there and were looking for it.

The front entrance was even harder to find and was set within the wall on the same corridor as Severus Snape's. Doubtless Harry preferred the back way where he wouldn't run in to suspicious Potions Masters.

Stalking into the library he glanced around at the familiar dark alcove walls and hissed a greeting to the great onyx statue of a basilisk that guarded the precious room's contents.

Telling the snake of their visitor he warned the magical being against harming his lover and strode off to track down the books he would need for his homework.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Hope you guys enjoy! Do I have to tell you?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A Panicked Waking

-1A Panicked Waking 

Draco woke hours later in a cold sweat as a terrified shriek erupted from deep within him and an instinctive magical shout burst from his magical core to call his dominant. Panicking Draco looked round the darkened room and tried to orient him self with the light and features.

Trembling viciously he glanced down to find silky soft white fur clenched in his fists and recognizing the rooms finally he calmed just Harry burst through the door in a flurry of black robes and hissing basilisk. Instantly terrified again at the sight of the supple thirty foot serpent Draco cried out again in fear and froze as he scrambled from the soft pillows and curled himself against the wall.

A sharply hissed curse then an order flew from Harry's mouth but Draco was far to gone by now and began to shake violently as the snake slithered from the room in a glistening wave of animated gemstone.

Striding forward Harry approached the blond at a crouch as he got nearer.

"Draco?" He asked softly. Crying the petrified blond flung himself at his dominant and wept in sheer panic as the much bigger boys arms closed around him.

"Easy baby, easy," Harry murmured. "You're okay, you're safe here. Don't worry about Zephyr; he's only a guardian Draco, only a guardian." He soothed and slowly the blond calmed into upset hiccoughs where he curled in the brunettes lap.

"Okay now baby?" Harry asked soothingly as he rubbed circles on the Slytherin's back. Nodding with a sniff Draco tried to sit up but instead Harry rolled him over till he was lying with his head in the boys lap looking up through tear stained eyes.

"Wanna tell me what scared you baby?" Harry asked. Smiling happily at the nickname from the older boy Draco nodded hesitantly after a thought then shrugged as if his reason was silly.

"Just a nightmare." He murmured. Harry cradled him closer.

"What about?" He encouraged gently. Draco shrugged.

"Storeroom." He answered softly. "Woke up and freaked. Magic went mental and summoned you, you summoned the snake and I freaked again." Harry, who was rubbing circles on the boys back, frowned slightly.

"You don't like snakes?" He asked. Draco new what was coming and dreaded it like the plague.

"No." Draco said as he curled up further in Harry's arms. Harry smiled and gently cradled the small bundle in his arms. 'Man he really is small isn't he?' Harry thought to himself and he rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"Why not?" Draco shivered.

"No reason." He lied.

"Draco," Harry's voice was low but it was a warning. "I will not tolerate lies from you. I can't help you and be a proper dominant if I don't know what's wrong with you."

"I know but I hate to think of it." Draco said starting to cry again.

"Draco? Baby let me help you. Please?" Harry said as he kissed Draco's trembling lips. 'Please let me help you.'

DracoHarryDracoHarry

It gets really sad next chapter. R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Tales of Woe

_Last time…_

"_Draco," Harry's voice was low but it was a warning. "I will not tolerate lies from you. I can't help you and be a proper dominant if I don't know what's wrong with you."_

"_I know but I hate to think of it." Draco said starting to cry again._

"_Draco? Baby let e help you. Please?" Harry said as he kissed Draco's trembling lips. 'Please let me help you.'_

_Now…_

The blond almost seemed to shrink in on himself as he curled tighter and fresh tears sprung to the expressive liquid silver eyes. Pulling him up into his lap Harry let him snuggle into his chest and wrapped firm arms around him, keeping him grounded.

"You can tell me baby," he murmured into the silky locks. Batting long dark eyelashes owlishly Draco peeked up at him.

"You'll think I'm a woos," He stated. Harry chuckled and placed a soft kiss on the delicately upturned nose, trying to lighten the Slytherin's quickly declining mood.

"I promise I won't think you're a woos…" Then thinking Slytherin he added. "I may even find you something shiny if you tell." He offered.

Brightening at the offer of a present Draco pulled his silver robes tighter about himself as the long cut slashed bottom showed his legs all the way to the hip; the cold was making the fragile pale skin pebbled.

"Come on Draco sweetie," He cooed softly. "You need to talk."

"I don't like snakes," He stalled for so long that Harry thought he'd have to getVeritaserum but eventually a ragged breath was drawn and the words fell from his lips at speed. Almost like the quicker he said it the quicker it would be over with.

"In second year," he began breathlessly. "Father blamed me when the Weasel's little sister failed to bring back Voldemort. Father was too caught up in it then to back out of the mission so he had to succeed even if he didn't want Voldemort back. When the Ba… Basilisk turned up it was okay because they can control the blinding powers and it was trained to recognize me but then dad found out that you were a parseltongue." He paused.

"I don't know, he thought that maybe if I could get friendly with you we might be okay in the War if he had to back out. But I refused," A bitter laugh rolled from his lips. An almost hysterical sound to Harry's ears.

"He flipped. Riddles… spirit, if that's what it was, took over and he… he…" a sob escaped the pale, bloodily bitten lips and Harry flinched at the pain in the sound, drawing the blond tighter in his embrace.

"Voldemort… Riddle, who ever it was. He thought I was just scared. Scared of the power you showed, scared of you, I don't know, he said father would punish me. Said it would be a punishment I would never forget." Looking up through red rimmed eyes Draco let his mercurial eyes meet Avada green and the brunette teen cried out at the pain suddenly running through him.

It flashed before his eyes lightning fast.

_He was running, running down a corridor he recognized as leading away from Myrtles bathroom. In his ears a manically evil laughter drifted down the hall to him. He could hear it now, sweeping towards him, slithering down the polished marble as it followed him doggedly. He knew it was taunting him, knew it could catch him in the blink of an eye if it wished and kill him with a second blink._

_And suddenly it was before him, emerald scales shimmering in the light of the walls torches. Silver glinting on exposed fangs, heavy drops of venom hanging perilously from razor sharp ivory daggers of fangs._

_At its throat a thick hood billowed out to shield him from the light. Draco shut his eyes and tried to apparate away, but when he opened his eyes he found him self in a maze. Similar to the one used in the Tri Wizards tournament. But this one was different, the walls were made of mirror and his fear filled gaze looked back at him a hundred times._

_A hiss was heard from behind him and he turned with his wand out. "__Reducto!"__ Draco backed away in horror as the great snake exploded and in its wake was a great ball of black shining cobras. One by one they came closer to Draco. He, frozen in his shock didn't move until at least twelve had slithered up his leg._

_He screamed in pain as they as a group pierced his skin with reckless abandonment. The pain didn't stop they slithered out from the mirrors, they slipped in from the cracks in the floor. He continued to scream as he was brought from his nightmare by darkness. His vision only lasted long enough for him to see Lucius ice cold eyes dancing in pure joy._

"_You are not as weak as I thought young Malfoy." Voldemort laughing voice can from his fathers mouth as he cast the __Cruciatus Curse. Draco screamed again and again and again the pain never depleting. The only thing he could see was thousands of miniature basilisks biting scraping and tearing at his flesh._

Harry was thrown from the sight and the pain subsided. Harry hugged Draco tighter to him as he forced himself not to cry on his own behalf.

"Hush, baby," Harry whispered, tears marring his pale cheeks. "Sleep, my Dragon. You're safe here."

"My beautiful, sweet, Dragon." He murmured as the exhausted teen slipped into the arms of Morpheus.

Harry did not sleep. His mind was set solely on making the blond his for ever, Draco needed somewhere safe to call home.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

There you go I hope I did a good job? Why don't you review and tell me if you like it?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Issues Cleared

_**Issues Cleared**_

Harry woke slowly, glancing around in the gloom of the dying embers. Looking down he found the tiny blond Slytherin still asleep in his lap. His hair was messy and his face tear stained but all Harry could concentrate on were the full, dark pink lips that pouted even as he slept.

Soft steady breathes puffed against his thigh and as his gaze wandered across the blonde's form Harry gulped. The split robes he would wear for another five days had slipped and slender feminine legs wrested at ease; gently curled back till his heels pressed to a rounded buttocks that tempted Harry from beneath its fragile slick covering.

Stretching and dragging his eyes from the still sleeping form Harry snapped his fingers quietly and emitted the small magical pulse that served to summon house elves.

Instantly the erratically bouncing form of Dobby the House Elf popped into existence.

"What can Dobby do for…" the elf gushed.

"Shush!" Harry hissed, silencing the overactive elf. Immediately Dobby's mouth snapped shut and he bowed sheepishly. Too late the silence came however and Draco opened one dusky grey eye with a yawn.

Stretching leisurely and with all the feline grace of a snow leopard Draco tried, and failed, to sit up before settling back down on the warm pillow of Harry's lap.

"Apologies Master Draco, Dobby did not know the Little Master was sleeping." The elf bowed again, somber this time. "It's been a long time since Dobby saw the Little Master sleep well."

Draco shrugged elegantly and as his shoulder brushed Harry's knuckles seemed to remember his place with a fright.

"Sorry si… Har… Sir," He finally said, agitated. "I didn't mean to sleep." This was punctuated by such a wide yawn that Harry was sure he heard a jaw crack. He shook his head and mussed Draco's hair a little more. Pouting the blond snuffed in suppressed humor, obviously trying to look un-amused.

"If Dobby may?" The elf inquired. Harry waved a hand for him to speak. "Master Harry has taken the Little Master's bond for the week?" The elves ears were twitching.

Draco's face instantly lightened and his eyes began to shine bright mercury. It made Harry's heart soar.

"Yes Dobby, Master Harry… took my bond," the Slytherin smiled. "I didn't really…" He gulped as he realized he'd put his foot in it. Smiling a soft reassurance and petting the blonde's wrist, Harry worked to sooth him.

"Hush Dragon," He murmured. "I did not intend that you should have time to fight it." Draco nodded and smiled hesitantly.

"Do you wish another had offered for the week?" Harry asked softly. Instantly regret and fright passed through the silver eyes that were now wide to Harry's inspection.

"No!" he said quickly. "I didn't wish it was anyone else! I would never…" taking a deep breath he composed himself.

"I didn't really think anyone would… respond to the request." he admitted, eyes falling to study his fidgeting hands. "I didn't think anyone would want me honestly. Except, to get one over. I'm too moody and I've made a lot of enemies while trying to play up for the Dark Lord. And Blaise says I henpeck and mother him too much" he wrinkled nose.

"He got angry once and said no one would ever want a silly little sub who was more PMS than ass." tears brimmed and Harry brushed them away. "He was angry though. It was the first year anniversary of his parent's deaths and I was being a bit… motherly." another wrinkled nose, with red cheeks this time. "He said he was sorry and I know he didn't mean it but he was right."

"Yes and no," Harry murmured shrugging at the betrayal in the grey eyes. "He may have been right that you mother him too much but that's what a Subordinate Mage is made for. You're supposed to drive your lover up the wall with cleaning spells, and ironing hexes and all such things. The Dominant is the one who keeps you in check and lets you know the boundaries. That's what I'm for!" Harry stated cheerfully. He noticed Dobby was fidgeting in the corner and decided to hurry on.

"It was good that you followed your instincts and practiced on a friend that you trusted not to go off the head unless you needed it. Just practice." Harry shrugged.

"But never ever believe that no one will want you because of it. I find it one of the most attractive things about you and you may feel free to mother me like a Weasley wife all you want too." To late Harry realized his mistake and horror flashed in the silver eyes.

"_Weasley?_" He hissed through a closing windpipe. Snatching Draco into his lap Harry wrapped his arms around the short, thin frame and mumbled apologies.

"Hush, baby, I'm sorry, didn't mean to, hush, Draco, please," Harry babbled trying to find the words that were blocking his throat as the blondes low, pain filled keen hummed through him. Harry tried to hold Draco still as he threshed back and forth trying to rid himself of Harry's grip.

"A Weasley wife, Harry have you lost your bloody mind! How could you that is disgusting! Oh god I think… I think I'm going to be sick!" Draco said

"Dobby!" Harry yelped. "Fetch a calming potion!" Immediately the elf was gone and back in a flash with the right bottle which Harry pressed to the struggling teen's lips. The Slytherin whipped out his limbs and fought the arms holding him still.

"Draco come on," Harry soothed, nothing.

"Horrible, Horrible, Horrible." Draco repeated like a mantra. Shaking his head Harry steeled his voice.

"Enough Dragon!" He snapped and the blond went rigid as the command rang through his head. Taking the opportunity Harry poured the vial of foul tasting liquid down the pale throat and held the boys nose and mouth until he swallowed it against his will and with tears in his eyes.

"Hush now," Harry murmured as the tears leaked out. "Everything's okay Dragon." Obviously the nickname was soothing to the blond and Harry was reminded that Draco had always been very proud of its Latin meaning.

"I'm sorry!" I'm sorry! I'm…" Harry placed a single finger to the violently trembling lips with fire in his eyes.

"It's not your fault Dragon, not yours at all."

'_Oh lord what have I gotten myself into?_' The Savior of the Wizarding world chuckled in his mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry left Draco in his rooms under a heavy sleeping potion and memory relaxant, safe in the knowledge that the blond would sleep for hours. Taking the steps to Dumbledore's office quickly Harry stepped into the circular office to come face to face with Severus Snape. The man's face was pale and his eyes dark but Harry had seen it all before.

"Severus," he nodded. A small smile lifted the edges of the mans mask.

"Harry," he greeted softly. Behind him Minerva McGonagall coughed and Dumbledore chuckled.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

There you go! I hope you enjoyed! Review! Reviews make people happy. Don't you want me to be happy?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Potions Lab and Master

Harry left Draco in his rooms under a heavy sleeping potion and memory relaxant, safe in the knowledge that the blond would sleep for hours. Taking the steps to Dumbledore's office quickly Harry stepped into the circular office to come face to face with Severus Snape. The man's face was pal and his eyes dark but Harry had seen it all before.

"Severus," he nodded. A small smile lifted the edges of the mans mask.

"Harry," he greeted softly. Behind him Minerva McGonagall coughed and Dumbledore chuckled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you Severus?" Harry sat down slowly and watched as the lithe professor lowered himself back into what Harry knew was his favorite armchair in the Headmasters office.

"Fine Potter," The man growled well humouredly. Smirking slightly Harry nodded in recognition. Returning his attention to the Headmaster Harry's visage turned grim.

"Where is he?" No one needed to ask who.

Sighing Dumbledore leant back in his wide armchair and sunk into the seat a little, for once looking his years. 

"Dean Thomas… has been transported to… Azkaban." Harry snuffed in disgust and anger.

"He should have been Kissed," he growled.

"That is… a little dramatic Mr. Potter," Minerva McGonagall tried. Harry snarled as he rose and confronted her.

"**A little dramatic****!" **He snapped. Taken aback she raised her head defiantly.

"That little bastard got everything he deserved. Should I remind you of what _you_ yourself deserve?" He said snidely. Crimson bars appeared on the deputy Headmistresses cheeks.

"That is none of you concern." she said calmly.

"No?" he asked advancing on her slowly. Grasping her left wrist he turned it sharply until the inner arm faced up. Tracing a scull on the skin he held her gaze steadily.

"Oh Minerva," He sighed. "I wish it weren't." Releasing her he turned and snapped to his fingers at Snape.

"Walk with me?" Rising Severus snapped his finger in the younger's face.

"Walk behind me." He smirked and spun on a heel before swishing out the door.

"Headmaster," He nodded. "Minerva,"

"Mr. Potter," They nodded. There was steel in the muggy Animagus' eyes and Harry watched her for a second before turning and leaving with his Potions Master.

"How is Draco?" The older wizard asked as soon as they were in the dungeons.

"As well as can be expected…" Harry replied sadly. "He freaked today because I put my foot in it."

"What did you say?" the other asked sharply. Harry shrugged.

"Was teasing him about being a Weasley wife, he said that was the most ungodly thing I had ever said and worked him self up into a frenzy." He lowered his head in defeat at the glare.

"I was trying to encourage him to mother me as much as he wished." Huffing Snape entered his rooms with him and they both bypassed the blond curled in his basket as they entered the library then lab that led off of Harry's suit.

"How the hell did you get Salazar's old suit anyway." The Slytherin demanded. It was an argument that they had had many a time and Harry relished the return to friendship.

"The portrait recognized me as heir." He replied.

"Yet you still spend time in that garish monstrosity you call a dormitory." Snape sneered. Harry snorted.

"I may have denied Slytherin in first year but my loyalties still fall to them, as well you know Snape." Tossing the man a pair of vials of a glimmering green powder and what looked suspiciously like blood Harry wished the man a happy birthday.

"What are these?" Snape asked, mystified.

"This," Harry spread his arms out to encompass the potions lab.

"Your's and Draco's birthday present." Gaping Snape looked round.

"Basilisk bits are in that cupboard over there and that's Chimera blood and ground horn for your private collection. I want you to promise Draco relaxation though; I know he likes to brew as much as you do."

"Of course," Severus scoffed.

"Good, because if he wants to do his Potions Mastery your helping."

"I am?"

"You are."

"Well," Drawled said Slytherin from the door way. "I'm glad to see my futures all planned out." Chuckling Harry turned on a heel and greeted Draco with a small bow of his head to which the little sub promptly blushed and shook his head at.

"Stop it Potter, you're ruining his Slytherin mask," Snape growled, trying to stave off a chuckle.

"Hush Severus, every Slytherin needs a little color in their cheeks. Remus agrees," blushing crimson Snape snarled and stormed out in a huff.

"Well," Harry mused slipping his arm round the tiny blond. "How about we figure out a way for you to reach those high shelves." Draco giggled as he was pulled into the storage room the door tightly locked from inside.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I did another one! I'm happy if you review I will be happier!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Two down, three to go**

After being snogged out of his mind for the past half an hour Harry pulled back. Looking into the glazed silver eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Now my little Dragon I think someone was promised something shiny if they talked." At this Draco's eyes burst like a supernova. Harry laughed as he felt Draco's heart speed up.

"But for some reason I can't remember who that was?" Harry said tapping his chin looking any where but at Draco.

"Harry!" Draco laughed as he hit him playfully in the chest.

"Okay! Okay! Here you go." Harry said as he handed Draco a hunter green velvet box with a silver ribbon.

"By the life of Salazar Harry!" Draco said as he gazed at the emerald collar. Draco picked it up slowly and turned it around in his fingers. The emeralds shone brightly even in the potions lab's dim lighting. Draco felt tears come to his eyes as he saw that every diamond placed between every other emerald spelled Harry's name.

"Harry, this is amazing. I love it!" Draco said as Harry took it from his hands and spun him around. Draco smiled like an idiot as he felt the collar size it's self snugly but comfortably on his neck.

"If you loved this you're going to adore this." Harry turned Draco back around and slowly started to unbutton the top three buttons of his shirt. Draco had to cover his mouth as he saw the similar collar on Harry. Harry's collar was the same as Draco except that his said Draco in between every other black Diamond.

"May I?" Draco asked indicating to the collar. Harry nodded his head and smiled when Draco's fingers ghosted across his skin.

"Your right I do adore it." 'And I adore you.' He thought to him self as he felt Harry's lips on his. After another hot snogging session Harry pulled away and looked at his watch.

"Dragon?" He said as he nudged the dazed figure in his lap.

"Yes Harry?" Draco said rising from his spot and looking at Harry.

"Are you hungry?" he said as he brushed a stray hair away from his eyes.

"Yes are you? Can I make you something?!" Draco said standing from Harry's lap.

"Only if you want to…" he never finished the sentence before Draco was out of the room. "Oh Merlin what have I created?" Harry thought as he headed back into his rooms.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

"What the?" That's all Harry could say as he entered the built in kitchen in his private rooms. Draco had not kid when he said that he wanted to cook for Harry.

Harry stood mouth agape at the table that was full of foods. Some he noticed as his absolute favorites some he had no idea what they were. He was afraid to look around the corner as more and more platters of food came whizzing out of the kitchen. He pulled out his wand and readied him self.

"Immobilis!" He shouted as he came around the corner. He had to laugh out loud as he looked at a stunned Draco in mid flip of something in the pan.

"Now Dragon what do you think your doing?" Harry said slowly as he unfroze Draco what ever he was flipping landing perfectly in the pan.

"Cooking lunch." He said in a small voice as he waved his wand and more dishes flew into the dining room.

"For who me, or the great hall?" Harry said as he watched Draco freeze in his cooking. Draco finished cooking the last thing and cleaned the kitchen with a simple wave of his wand.

"I wouldn't dare cook, clean or do any service for anyone else but you Harry!" Draco said as he took his submissive pose on his knees. Harry just had to move closer to the blonde when he rose to his feet. Draco looked at Harry with a sizzling gaze before he crushed his lips to the blondes.

"I love it when you do that." Draco said using Harry's form to keep him upright.

"Yes so do I."

DracoHarryDracoHarry

There you go I hope you enjoyed it! R&R


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- You belong to me.**

Hey I'm sorry that my updates have been scarce but I'm trying to make up for it now.

**I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter.**

_Before we left: _

"I wouldn't dare cook, clean or do any service for anyone else but you Harry!" Draco said as he took his submissive pose his head bowed. Harry just had to move closer to the blonde when he raised his eyes to look at Harry. Harry looked at Draco with a sizzling gaze before he crushed his lips to the blondes.

"I love it when you do that." Draco said using Harry's form to keep him from falling though it may have been too late.

"Yes so do I."

_Now:_

Draco woke with a start the emotions of fear and dread still simmering in his gut. He knew something wasn't right he could feel it. Getting up from his basket he walked to Harry's bed room door. Knocking lightly he heard only the sounds of moving covers and a deep growl.

"Harry?" Draco asks before he was hit with the sensation of another presence in his mind.

"_Draco?" _Said the echoing voice in his head.

"_Harry? What's going on?" _He responded. He waited a moment and still had no response. Draco was about to reach for the door knob when Harry voice came back.

"_Its okay Dragon go back to sleep."_ Draco was about to fulfill the command when he felt the emotions from earlier come crashing back to him. His fear reaching its highest Draco yanked the door to Harry's room open and rushed in.

"Harry?" Draco said as he came closer to Harry's bed. He reached out a hand and wiped away the damp hair on Harry's forehead. Feeling the touch Harry's eyes snapped open; Harry sat up and gazed at Draco. He handed Harry his glasses and produced a cool cloth for him. He began to gently clean Harry's face and neck.

"Draco I thought I told you to go back to sleep." He said as he laid back into his pillows. Waving his wand Draco changed Harry's damp sheets and opened the nearest window allowing the cool night air to blow in.

"I know but I couldn't." Draco said placing his hands in his lap and bowing his head. Harry looked at the sadden look and pulled the blonde down to lie next to him.

"Why couldn't you?" Harry said as he spooned the blonde to him. He felt Draco shiver a bit and held him tighter to him. Draco took a deep breath before turning around to face Harry.

"Even though you told me to go back to sleep, I kept feeling all this fear and anger and anguish that I couldn't take and if it was coming from you than I had to do every thing I could to make it go away." He said as he reached a hand up to place it on his cheek.

"A submissive must do everything it can to make sure that it's dominate is happy." Draco gave him a smile and closed his eyes and Harry placed a firm kiss on his fore head. Harry lay down on his back and brought Draco up with him to lay his head on his chest.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Draco said picking his head up to look at Harry who shook his head.

"If I have my way than what I dreamt will never happen." He said pushing lightly so Draco put his head down again. Draco could tell that what ever Harry had dreamed had spooked him in some way.

"Will you tell me what it was? I'll understand if you don't." There was a deep sigh from Harry as he began to play with Draco's hair.

"Loosing you. That I wasn't good enough to be your dominate and you left. I don't want that at all." Draco looked up when Harry's voice cracked on the last word. He reached up and slowly kissed him until he felt him relax.

"From what I've seen you could never loose me." Together they lie back down and fell into a peaceful sleep which they didn't wake from till dobby came in to wake them for classes.

"Master Harry it is time for school." Dobby said smiling lightly as he saw Harry and Draco curled around each other. Harry gave a great moan and a stretch as he slowly sat up. Placing Draco lightly back on his bed he thanked dobby and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he got out Draco was wide awake and had already laid out his uniform starched and pressed.

"Thank you Draco you can go and take a bath now." Harry was reaching for his boxers when Draco's hand shot out from under him and snatched them away.

"I have to help you dress first." Draco said all seriousness noted in his face. Harry nodded his head as he let Draco take off his towel and let it drop to the floor. Harry smirked a little when Draco sneaked a look at his package and saw his eyes widen slightly.

He soon got over that and continued to dress him including everything from buttoning his shirt to tying his shoes. Once he was dressed Harry finally persuaded Draco to stop worrying about him and go and take a shower. Draco didn't expect to find Harry waiting for him at the foot of the bed with a large box and a single red rose.

"Harry what is all this?" Draco said as he accepted the rose form Harry. Harry smiled at him in only his towel and reached over to give his a series of light kisses that left him breathless.

"I wasn't sure if you would want to wear it but I noticed that you weren't completely comfortable in those robes." He said as he motioned to the robes that were waiting against the chair. Nodding his head Draco felt warmth spread all over him at Harry's thoughtfulness.

"Now today will be our third day together and I thought that you may want something that made you feel like you really belonged to me. I mean besides your collar." Draco could only smile as he noticed that Harry was babbling. Harry seemed to notice this too and moved to the side so Draco could get to his present. Draco gasped as he saw the midnight black shirt that greeted him, thought it was what was on the shirt that made a smile spread across his face.

"The Potter crests?" Harry came over and took the entire out fit out of the box. It was rather simple actually.

There was the black mussel T-shirt that fitted to him like a second skin that had the potter crests on the back, black slack's that showed off his ass beautifully and all black Prada sneakers.

Harry gave Draco a kiss and left the room so Draco could get dressed. For even though Draco had seen him, Harry could not see Draco until he accepted him.

When Draco came out of the room he looked nothing pass delicious. His collar shown brightly against his pale neck as well as the all black attire with his pale hair.

"You look amazing ready to go?" Draco nodded his head and fell into step behind him. All of a sudden Harry turned around and leveled a gaze at Draco.

"Now we are going to sit with the Gryffindor's Okay?" At this Draco nodded his head. "You are to be nice and polite, now if anyone say's anything to you that is negative you leave them to me okay?" Again he nodded his head. Harry lost his serious look and produced another box.

"Another gift Harry! Are you trying to spoil me rotten?" Draco said as he accepted the gift form Harry who only smiled and answered yes.

Draco broke out in laughter as he saw what was in the box. He slowly pulled out the silver dog leash that had a handle that said '_property of Harry Potter'_ Draco only giggled more when he turned around and allowed Harry to fasten the chain to his collar.

Harry tilted Draco's head back and caught his lips with his they kissed like this till the late bell for breakfast ringed. They headed toward the front door, Harry grinning like an idiot, Draco flushed and smiling. The dog leash shining in the early morning light.

XXXXXXX

Okay there goes another one. Review I hope you enjoyed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Two to tango

Before:

_Draco broke out in laughter as he saw what was in the box. He slowly pulled out the silver dog leash that had a handle that said 'property of Harry Potter' Draco only giggled more when he turned around and allowed Harry to fasten the chain to his collar._

_Harry tilted Draco's head back and caught his lips with his they kissed like this till the late bell for breakfast ringed. They headed toward the front door, Harry grinning like an idiot, Draco flushed and smiling, the dog leash shining in the early morning light._

XXXXXXX

Harry walking into the great hall was always a show for the student body of Hogwarts. From the gossiping girls who wondered what outfit he would wear that day to the boys who would look on with either jealously or lust. Imagine the up roar that transpired when the man in question walked though the great hall doors walking Draco Malfoy on a leash. Harry stopped just inside the doors and leaned in to whisper in Draco's ear.

"Remember what I said Draco ignore any comment that may be sent to antagonize you. If there is an honest question u ask me if it's ok to answer, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Ginny and Luna are the only ones u can talk to freely is that understood?" At Draco's nod Harry urged him forward toward his seat at the Gryffindor table a large opening was created so the two can sit but they remained standing. Draco looked up at Harry the obvious question shining in his bright silver eyes; Harry giving a smile released the leash from Draco's collar.

"You can sit on the bench today Draco." With a smile of his own Draco took his seat though he waited until Harry had seated himself. Harry reached for the roast pork shoulder a couple plates over when Draco's hand shot out and stopped him.

Looking at him questioningly Draco reached over Harry and began to fill his plate with his favorites; Harry realizing what Draco needed sat back and allowed Draco to prepare his plate for him. He was quite surprised when the petite blonde picked up his fork and began to feed him. For the next half hour the two young men paid no attention to the stares they were getting from the rest of the hall. It wasn't until Harry declared that he was full and that Draco should begin eating that Seamus cleared his throat and gained Harry's attention.

"So Harry, how's everything working out for you?" Draco though seeming to concentrate on his food paid very close attention to the conversation around him, he was curious as to what that the savior had to say about his trail period. He didn't make a sound or move as Harry reached over and laid a hand on the back of his collard neck.

"Couldn't be better Seamus, I'm having a great time getting to know Draco." Some where down the table Draco could hear some 6th year comment to a friend, "Yea I bet he his…cooped up with Malfoy all day long. I'd have a great time too." No sooner had the words left the teens mouth a strong force knocked him from his chair straight into a suit of armor 15 yards across the great hall. Everyone turned to look at Harry who only reach over and gently removed some sauce from the corner of Draco's mouth, looking up at the shocked faces Harry turned to his friend…

"What I didn't do it!" Looking at the faces again Harry noticed they weren't looking at him but behind him, turning around slowly Harry's eyes grew twice in size as he gazed at the shining black eyes of none other than his very own godfather…..Sirius Black.

XXXXXXXXXX

I am so so so so so sorry that its so short! I mean I had this idea and I ran with it and this is where it stopped..Im following the story line of the books here and Sirius did fall though the veil...review and maybe i'll update and tell you wat happens...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Sirius….WTF?

Hello my lovely readers ready to kill me yet? I know I know I'm a horrible person and I deserve to be hung upside down by my toes for making you all wait so long (^_^) I hope u all like it… its going to be getting a bit emo in these few coming chapters and I hope u don't all kill me for the cliffy at the bottom -_-'…R&R if u love it R&R if u hate it either one will do…ENJOY

Xxxxxxxx

He swore his heart froze in that moment. He didn't remember how to breathe, how to blink or close his mouth which had fallen open in his shock. On shaky legs he rose to his feet facing the man he long believed to be dead. He couldn't help the tears that stung behind his eyes as he brought a hand up to caress his face…

"You're alive?" Was the only thing his brain could come up with as his hand blazed a trail over the firm cheeks and straight nose.

"Yea sport…I didn't go very far. I was always with you; the veil I fell through only transported me to another veil in Ireland. When I returned, everyone thought it best that I stayed the way everyone thought I was…dead. I'm so, so sorry Harry I…" *SLAP!*

There was a collective gasp as the sound of stiff hand met soft cheek. It was a heart wrenching sight to see, Sirius…his head still to the side where the force of Harry's hit had moved him, his hair in disarray, tears running freely down Harry's cheek.

"How, Could, You? You were everything I had and then I lost you and it took me forever and a half to think of you with out crying, without hating myself or wishing I could go back and make it me that died not you! You should have told me…." At last Draco couldn't stand to see his Harry in so much pain and gently led the crying young man out of the great hall amongst all the whispers and light chatter that began to accumulate around the room, leaving Sirius standing alone in the middle of the great hall eyes down cast and a hundred eyes following his every move…

(Back in Harry's rooms)

Draco led Harry into the living room of his suite and sat him in the chair closest to the fire. Leaving him for a minuet to gather tea and a couple of biscuits he returned to find emerald eyes turned to the fire confusion and hurt clearly visible. Placing the tray down on the table at the hearths edge Draco kneeled at Harry's feet his hands on his knee's rubbing in a comforting motion the light glinting off his collar.

"Harry?" the dark haired boy didn't respond as he continued to stare into the fire, the confusion in his eyes turning to frustration and fatigue. "Hun, look at me…please?" A Malfoy never said please for anything and not wanting to insult the blonde the green eyed savoir finally turned his head and looked down in to the concerned silver orbs below him.

"Why didn't he tell me Draco?" A few more tears escaped as he asked the question that had been rolling around in his head since he sat down. "He knew how much he meant to me. How much I relied on him to be there as the only family I had…two years Draco, two years! That's how long it took me to get to a point where the thought of him didn't make me want to throw up from the pain." Harry gave a tired sigh and slipped to the carpeted floor next to Draco. "You have no idea what I had gone through and done in those two years…" Draco didn't know what was going to come next but all he could do was sit and listen as Harry went through his tale and vented his demons.

"Then tell me…make me understand…" at first Draco didn't think he was going to tell him and for long moments he sat and said nothing, just let Draco drag his fingers lazily through his unruly hair calming his frazzled nerves and soothing his irritated thoughts. After almost an hour of comfortable silence Harry turned to Draco with a determined look in his green eyes…he took Draco by the hand and lead him over to the plus couch in the corner of the room. At Draco's searching gaze Harry tugged on his had to help move him along, sighing Harry pulled Draco into his lap and nestled himself in the blondes neck…

"Please don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you, it wasn't my choice and I had to do what I could. Just, let me finish before you ask any questions." At Draco's nod Harry sighed and resumed his original place at Draco's neck.

"It was just after Sirius died…"

XXXXX

BOM BOM BOM BOM! Ahhhhh don't throw anything at me please! I know it's a lame way to end but trust me I had to leave it there…all the loose ends of this story will be plugged up in the next coming chapters so look out for them! Review Please!


End file.
